In the darkness of Nightcrawler
by RobMacAF
Summary: A story about the time that I spent with Nightcrawler back in Germany.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

As I sit here quietly I only have my thoughts to keep me company, not even the rodents that scurry around make their way to my new home. With nothing but a pad of paper and pencil I am left to my memories to try and make sense of everything that has happened. The room that surrounds me is a plain offwhite color that sports no windows besides the one on the door. That view is not a very encouraging one however, since all I can see from there are tortured people screaming for help.

I am supposed to write about everything that has transpired over the past three months and I am going to do that. In doing so, however, I am also spreading the story of a great person that I might never see again but shall always remember. The story begins in my small town in Northern Germany, July 13th, 1942.

* * *

The rain poured down in waves and people ran from one covering to another. This weather did not bother me any and I took my time taking in the sights and sounds as I headed to the big tent in the middle of the grounds. All around me booths were set up to test your skill and take your money but I was more interested in what I spent 4 months pay to see, and I was drawing near.

As I approached the big top I could see the line of anxious fans waiting to get out of the rain and watch the miraculous show. Coversations of the clowns, animals, and other stunts that would take place floated in the air fighting against the rain to be drowned out and unheard.

Finally I reached the front of the line and was greeted by a burly man with a mustache and long flowing beard that almost touched his midsection. Smiling at him I handed over my ticket and thanked him accordingly. As I turned my gaze up one last time to nod to him it was when I reliezed that he was glaring at me and that is when I noticed my error. Betsy, The Bearded Lady, doesn't take kindly to being called a man.

Trying hard to hide my smile I grabbed a program and ran inside to find my seat. I slowed down and looked around in awe at the grand specticel that laid before me. The three rings were lined with various props for different acts and clowns were already performing around the edge to get the crowd ready. People laughed and played as they were squirted with water from fake flowers on the vests of the different performers.

Spotting a good seat near the middle ring I made my way up and set myself in. I came here to see the trapeze acts and still had a good hour before they went on stage. Until that time I was going to soak in the various shows and wait patiently until the time came.

Finally, after what seemed like days, I heard the one thing I was waiting to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, feast your eyes up towards the sky as the most daring trapeze artist of all time performs his high flying stunts without the aid of a net. The one, the only, Nightcrawler!"  
  
I have heard his name many times before, who hadn't? The trapeze artist who dresses like a blue devil and performs a high flying act like never before seen in the world. I waited for over a year for the gypsy circus come to my small town and now that it has I was amazed at the spectacle.  
  
My eyes followed the pole that was the base of the trapeze stand. At first I thought my eyes must be bad but as I looked harder I saw that there was no rope ladder like previous acts I have seen. When my eyes finally reached the top all I saw was the dark shadow of the beams that held the tent up. All of a sudden the most piercing yellow eyes shown through the shadows and the great Nightcrawler stepped forward onto the trapeze stand.  
  
"Blauer Teufel!"  
  
Everyone saw the blue devil known as Nightcrawler and let out a gasp almost simultaneously. He was a pretty well built and stood just less than 6 feet. He was wearing a blue devil costume that had some type of synthetic fiber that looked like hair on it. His eyes were lit up bright yellow and had a pair of pointed ears.  
  
As he stepped forward to grab the trapeze bar another curious movement caught my eye. It seemed he had a blue tail with a poker type object on its end. The circus must have spent a lot of money on its main attraction.  
  
The drum roll began and after a few seconds the amazing Nightcrawler leapt into the void before him. He was agile like a cat and flowed more smoothly then the bar he hung onto.  
  
When the bar reached its max limit the blue devil let go and went into a flurry of spins and flips that were so quick I could not keep count. The crowd jumped to its feet and cheer in approval as he reached back out and grabbed the bar again.  
  
I screamed in joy as this went on for nearly 20 minutes. Finally Nightcrawler stepped onto the platform where he began his performance and elegantly bowed towards all directions. The circus was in an uproar as everyone was clapping and hollering for the strange costumed performer.  
  
Finally, The Blauer Teufel turned and walked back into the shadows from which he emerged as the audience shouted "Mehr! Mehr!" They wanted to see more and so did I. While everyone was still getting themselves situated for the next act I slipped down from my seat and out the rear of the tent.

The rain had slowed a bit and was now just a fine mist that made the night air shimmer magically. I had saved up a lot of money to come see that performace and decided that I did not want it to end there. That might have been the only time I would be able to see that magnificent athlete and I was determined to meet him in person before the night was through.

Not being quite sure of the direction the stealthy performer went I scanned the area while spinning in a circle. After a few seconds of squinting through the mist I saw a small tent off to one side that had a small blue flag with the letters "NC" on it. That had to be the place. I walked a brisk stride over to the tent entrance and after looking around to make sure the coast was clear, I slipped in.

Inside the tent was a small walkway that led to three separate rooms. The one at the far right was labeled "Kurt Wagner" so I made my way down the hall past some boxes of clown props and that is where I first saw him close up.

As I got closer to the door I could see Nightcrawler sitting in front of a mirror in a well lit room. It was only now that I could tell that his grandly made costume was no costume at all!  
  
Inching forward slowly too see a bit better, I stumbled on a box of flowers and cards left outside the main attractions door. All of a sudden there was a quiet "WHHHHHF" and the smell of brimstone made its way into my nostrils. I attempted to turn around to see what it was but at that moment I was grabbed from behind. As I looked down at the arms wrapped around me I knew instantly who it was for the hands were blue and only had 3 fingers.


	2. Chapter 1

---------------- Before I start I want to thank the critics so far. This is my first piece of written work and did it out of shear boredom really. Thank you for your words, also, I want to warn everyone that the German isn't 100% correct. I used a free translator on the web and everyone knows how well those work! This chapter is just a short one because I am short on time with Labor Day weekend approaching. I will make sure to get more pushed out during the long weekend this week. ----------------  
  
The grip around my midsection was locked strong and made my movement very limited. The arms tightened and almost forced the air out of my lungs.  
  
"Wer sind Sie?"  
  
"I am just a fan sir; I came to get your autograph."  
  
"Warum schlichen Sie?"  
  
"I assure you, I was not sneaking around any place. I just came in hopes to get your autograph."  
  
After a few quiet seconds the arms holding me captive released a bit and then finally let go of me completely. I spun slowly on my heels and turned to face the blue devil. Even seeing him in the big tent I was caught by surprise and couldn't help but let out a small gasp. I am not sure if he noticed my shock or if he was just used to the reaction but he ignored it and made his way into his dressing room.  
  
"Folgen Sie mir."  
  
I did as he said and followed him into the small room, closing the door as I passed it. By the time I was inside he was already sitting in front of his mirror and signing a black and white photograph of himself.  
  
"Und vat is your name?"  
  
"Robert. Robert Morgan."  
  
He went back to scribbling on the picture of himself, personalizing it for my sake. After he was finished he turned back towards me and reached out to give me the photo. I looked again at his blue, three-digit hands, shuddered for a moment. I slowly took the picture from him and thanked him with a slight bow before he turned back towards the mirror.  
  
As I started to the door to leave I stopped in my tracks with my back to him.  
  
"Etwas sonst?"  
  
"I know that is no costume you are wearing..."  
  
"Entschuldigung?"  
  
"I also know that you were in this very room before you grabbed me, how is it you were able to get outside and behind me with me knowing?"  
  
I must have hit a nerve because he sprung from his chair with the speed of a wild cat. Before I knew he was moving he had me turned back around and pinned to the door.  
  
"Und now it is time for my question. How is it you came to know I vas in here?"  
  
I was befuddled for a moment until I realized what he was talking about, the door which he had me pinned to had no windows or any other way for me to see inside from the hall. I swallowed hard and realized that this time I might have said too much. 


End file.
